


Perfect Boys With Their Perfect Lives

by lumosflies



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: These words were borrowed. Borrowed, as in absolutely, one hundred percent not original lines straight from the mind of John Logan Wright III.But they might as well have been.





	Perfect Boys With Their Perfect Lives

**Author's Note:**

> "Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy" -Derek Seigerson, probably

Sometimes, when he felt generous, Logan would let Julian into his personal space. He let the actor prop his designer shoes up on the desk and drape his six thousand-dollar Gucci jacket over the back of the chair. Julian absently pushed his Channel sunglasses up into his hair as he answered a call from one of his co-stars. This would usually prompt Logan to kick his friend out for the duration of the call (or longer) so he could practice in peace. 

Sometimes, it didn't bother him for some reason. He should be mildly annoyed at the least, but on occasional days like these, nothing else seemed to matter once his fingers made contact with the keyboard. 

He just played like Julian wasn't sitting three feet away and rambling on about celebrity gossip that he heard from someone who heard from someone else that so-and-so was getting paid three times more than her co-stars.

Eventually, Julian's call ended, and he appeared to be immediately engrossed in his Twitter feed. Or maybe it was Facebook. Honestly, Logan could not care less. He was too focused on the song that had been stuck in his head since he heard it through another student's oversized headphones at the last Warblers meeting to notice Julian lowering his phone.

Why were those words so familiar to Julian? More importantly, why did it matter? Logan had sung plenty of songs about love and unrequited love before. This was nothing new. These words were borrowed. Borrowed, as in absolutely, one hundred percent not original lines straight from the mind of John Logan Wright III.

But they might as well have been.

The phone was already face down on the desk by the time Julian realized that he only recognized the song because he heard it performed live by the actual band before they announced their breakup. He picked the phone up again and tried to get through the string of tweets he had briefly forgotten.

Logan knew that Julian could sing. Any casual fan, let alone his closest friends, knew the basic range of his talents. He just rarely sang along during practices like these unless he was asked to. 

Although the harmony that filled the room during the bridge was unexpected, Logan's fingers kept moving. He looked up from the keys only to find Julian staring at the screen just inches from his face as he sang, but he never missed a beat. 

Sometimes, the boys had a genuine moment where they were completely in synch with one another, and they didn't even have to talk about it. They could communicate with these lyrics and music that were written by completely different people without having to address the why or how of it all.

Neither boy noticed the arrival of a third presence at the now open doorway as they finished the final lines. Nor did they attempt to talk about what just happened. Instead, Julian kept his gaze glued to the words on his phone and Logan relocated to the foot of his bed, where he had left his own phone before he started playing.

Derek leaned against the threshold with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for at least one of his friends to break this unspoken atmosphere that had settled over them. 

"I just got back from practice and I'm starving," Derek started, effectively causing both of them to look up at him, "You guys wanna get dinner?"

Logan got up first. He was already in the hallway and at the top the stairs by the time Julian reached Derek, who made a point of looking over at the blond before looking back at Julian. 

"Don't," Julian shook his head curtly on his way out.

As they walked out the front doors, Derek watched his friends resume their usual banter. Neither of them brought up the topics of Warblers, singing, or their impromptu duet.

He made a mental note to pick up some more Advil on the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I published any fics, which I recently deleted, but I got hit with a wave of 2011 nostalgia. Hopefully this one sticks.


End file.
